Hinata's Revenge
by fairlysimple16
Summary: Sequel to Hinata's Mission. Hinata has joined the Akatsuki and is seeking revenge on Sasuke, what she didn't count on was her still having feelings for him.T for some language sprinkled in here and there but i shouldn't be to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back! I'm so sorry! I know this sequel was totally due a while back…. Alright if you're new to this story you might want to read the prequel Hinata's mission just so you know whats going on. It probably wont matter much but it might show why Sasuke acts OOC (He probably will at sometimes…) I will try to keep him in character as much as I can but I'm not sure. Alrighty then lets get started! But first the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters though I hope to someday :D (jk… kind of….)**

Hinata's POV:

Deidara grunted as I hit him in the stomach. Taking the opening I then hit the chakra points in both his arms and he is forced to surrender, unable to make his clay bombs. I look down at the ring on my finger and all I can think of is Itachi. It's been three years since his death and in that time I worked for the Akatsuki to get stronger so that I might be able to avenge Itachi.

Sasuke's POV:

It's been three years since I killed Itachi, three years since I've seen Hinata. Naruto and Sakura still won't leave me alone and Tsunade still wont call off the ANBU that watch me day and night. I can finally go on missions again, sure they may be small, unimportant and with a team, but anything to disturb the never ending cycle that makes me feel like a civilian is welcome.

A know on the door reveals the very people I'm trying to avoid, Naruto and Sakura. "What do you want dobe." I ask annoyed. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, Sakura butts in. "Tsunade-sama wants to see us." She turns around and starts walking away and I follow her wordlessly. We arrive and Sakura knocks on the door, hearing a faint 'come in' we open the doors and see a surprisingly sober Tsunade. "You called Tsunade-sama?" Sakura says catching her attention.

She looks at us sadly."Hinata had been marked down as a missing-nin." She waits for our response. I look over at Sakura as she stands there in shock; it takes a while for her words to process through my mind but when it does I am enraged. "Why!" I yell, "Hinata would _never_ betray Konoha!" ANBU come rushing in but Tsunade makes them stand down. Sakura looks at me, surprised to see my normal aloof manner fall. "It is inevitable, Sasuke. She was reported to have been seen with the Akatsuki." She tells me calmly. "No! She wouldn't!" I cry out. I'm almost ready to break down but then I remember that Sakura is in the room. Taking a deep breath I make my face blank with no emotion showing through. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I was out of place, if you would excuse me, I have some things to take care of." I turn on my heel before she can stop me.

Hinata's POV:

I'm walking down the halls of the Akatsuki base when I feel something –or rather, _someone-_ barrel into me. "Hey Hina-chan!" A rather childish voice greets me. "Hello Tobi-kun." I respond. "Is there anything you need?" I ask. "hmmm…. There _is_ something Tobi needs to tell you….. What was it… Oh ya! Leader-sama wants to see you!" He says before running off.

**Alright so I know its really really short but if it makes it any better I always write like everything in one day… Like I never work on it several days I really will try to upload more often but with Junior Lifeguarding taking up 6 hours of my day I'm always really tired when I come home so I kinda just relax and collapse… Okay bye now! I'll **_**try**_** to update soon but you never know….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Im back anyone miss me? I know ive been gone for like ever but ive been busy :P I'm finally updating! This chapter took me forever to write! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Hinatas POV:

I knock on Peins door and walk in. "Hello Leader-sama, you called?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. You are to go into Sunagakure and get an important scroll. The rest of the information is in here." He said handing me a small scroll. "Leave immediately."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Sasukes POV:

-BANG- my door is thrown open by none other than Naruto. "Sasuke-teme! Is it true? Are you leaving again?" He asks. Sighing I halfheartedly answer him, "Yes Naruto, I'm leaving." He opens his mouth but I hold up my hand and speak again, "Let me finish. I'm going to find Hinata and bring her back to Konoha."

"I'm coming with you!" He shouts out.

I'm about to tell him no but then change my mind, "Alright, you can come."

He jumps up and starts packing immediately all the while rambling on. "When do we leave? Where are we going? How much underwear should I bring?"

I walk out and answer his first question, "We're leaving at noon."

As I'm walking towards the gate, I'm cut off by Hinatas former team mates, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. "We heard you're going after Hinata, we're coming with you."

Instead of fighting with them I decide to let them come. "Alright," is all I say before walking away. I don't check to see if they're following me but take to hopping over the rooftops.

Naruto is waiting by the gate when I arrive. "Teme, what are these guys doing here!?" He yells. I am in no mood to deal with Naruto and ignore him. With a simple "lets go," we start our journey.

Hinatas POV:

I'm hopping through the trees when I sense several familiar chakra signatures. Concealing mine, I hide in the bushes just in time to see Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba on Akamaru and Shino fly by. I wait for them to pass and head on my way.

I'm at the edge of the sands in no time and start the perilous trek across the desert. Deciding to set up camp, I set up a simple genjutsu and roll out of my sleeping bag.

The stars had long ago come out and as I sat there gazing at them I started to remember those good times where nothing in the world mattered.

_Flashback:_

_Two kids, about 5 years old were sitting in the park staring up at the stars. Though very young they were mature for their age. "Sasu-chan?" A petite girl with short indigo hair asked. _

"_ya Hina-chan?" An onyx eyed boy answered._

"_Will we be friends forever?" She asked._

_Sasuke leaned on one arm and looked at her. "Forever and always." He smiled at her. _

"_Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky. "Pinky promise." He linked his pinky with hers and the promise was sealed. _

_End of flashback_

The memory brought tears to my eyes. It was the first time I'd cried in 5 years. I let it all out. I cried for Itachi, because he was blamed and killed for what was not his fault, I cried for Sasuke, for having to go through what he had to at such a young age. I didn't know I still had feeling in me after all these years. '_No Hinata, feelings make you weak!' _I thought to myself. I pushed my feelings down and thought only of revenge.

I had to avenge Itachi. I could not go soft now.

Kibas POV:

I was tracking Hinata when all of a sudden her scent became super clear. I headed on hoping it would become stronger, but ended up going further from her smell.

I abruptly stopped causing Naruto to run into me. "What the heck, man!" He cried out.

"She's back there." I ignored him and turned Akamaru around. We ended up on the trail to Suna but as soon as we got half way, her trail stopped abruptly. "Guys, I can't find her scent anymore. Either she knows we're following her and masked her scent, or she's somewhere around here." I tell them.

"Well which do you think it is?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Sasuke, can you use your sharingan to check?" I ask. All I got back was a simple, "Hn."

Sasuke turned on his kekkei genkai and looked around. "She's not here." He told me.

"Hey, Kiba, why are you acting like the team leader? Cuz… You're not…" Naruto butted in.

I growled at him. "It's because I'm the tracker here. Without me, you would never be able to find Hinata-chan."

"Fine fine, no need to be so harsh," Naruto held his hands up. Shino cleared his throat, "If Hinatas trail ends here but Sasuke-san can't see her then she probably knows we're on her trail. She's probably headed to Sunagakure so I suggest we start heading there before she gets to far ahead."

"Right, thanks Shino. Let's go!" I started running ahead of the group.

Hinatas POV:

I was resting when I heard Kiba talking. "Guys, I can't find her scent anymore-." I didn't wait to hear what he said. I grabbed all my things, put on a jacket I bought off a stranger to mask my smell, and ran off.

**Soo that's the end of it :P im working on the next chapter for this story and A Whole New World, so hopefully I'll be updating soon but I cant promise you anything… Oh and if you have an Instagram go follow me to see my drawings! Its: doodlequeen892. So go follow me! Thanks for reading! Please review **


End file.
